Stories: Seashellter
Seashellter is a miscellaneous IaLR story made by in which the page was first made and finished on January 20, 2019. Synopsis Some Natives of Nature accompany Sherry to supposedly have her watch the sea. Pearl only sees this as a good opportunity to have her help her little treasure search since she's aware she cannot swim on water. How will these two spend their time at a beach? How will this even end up? Plot (This lively shore area is...?!) ~ Silver Shell Beach ~ *Willow: What a lovely sight! *Moon: There's a reason why this place is good for tropical sights, though this isn't any different from two certain beaches combined. *Sherry: Beach? Beaches~! What's good about them? *Moon: Humans go to beaches mainly to have fun, but there are also others who love to play, take pictures, and such. *Sherry: What's the name of this place? *Moon: It's called Silver Shell Beach, which is quite near Echo Creek if you ask me. *Pearl Fey: Shil-ver Shell... Oh! Silver Shell Beach! *Karaleaf: Wow. This is out first time coming here and it has a good appeal. *Willow: I know! I just have one tiny problem... *looks at the many people present and holds her beanie nervously* *Karaleaf: Take it easy. You can just swim immediately. *Willow: ...You're right! I don't need to look at them while running ahead! *Moon: Sherry, I'm aware that you don't go well with water, but watching and roaming around a beach is part of experience! *Sherry: Experience? Heh heh! All I'm interested is your swimsuit! No, everyone's swimsuits! *Pearl Fey: I didn't bring mine. No, I don't have one. *Moon: It'll only be me, Willow and Karaleaf who'll be swimming. Pearl doesn't want to go to swim at the moment. *Sherry: I thought all of you aside from myself can swim? *Pearl Fey: Let's just say I'm not a good swimmer... *Moon: We'll go ahead and get our swimsuits. You two can go near the shore, you don't need to wait. You can have fun! *Pearl Fey: Yay! Sherry! let's go near the shore! *holds Sherry's right hand and runs* *Sherry: Ah wait! *forced to follow* (Overview of Silver Shell Beach: From the entrance comes a stairs leading down to the shore. A lot of the area is sandy and many people are playing on the sand. There's even the name of the beach being made out of sand with some glitters! There are some coconut trees, and there are surfboards to use. There appears to be a lot of seashells, too.) (Pearl and Sherry came from the stairs and are excited.) *Sherry: This is a "beach", right? *Pearl Fey: It is! Just look at these people and the sights! *Sherry: I don't know where to start... I don't even know what to do! Should I just wait for Moon and the others and just look at them swimming? *Pearl Fey: ...Good question... That is, if only I didn't plan this ahead! *Sherry: Plan? Ahead? *Pearl Fey: The "not a good swimmer" reason is an excuse. You see, there's something precious I want to find. That would be an actual pearl! *Sherry: I hear literal pearls are precious. You yourself are precious, Pearly! *Pearl Fey: I want to see an actual pearl! I want to know how precious it really is! You can help me with my little search, right? *Sherry: I don't have anything worthy to do. *giggles* Why not? (Pearl and Sherry are excited of their search and start running around the beach, trying to find where to start!) *Pearl Fey: Why don't we start to the very end on the left? *Sherry: You can lead the way! *runs behind Pearl, only to bump to someone* A-Ah! *Pearl Fey: Sherry! ...Huh? A bird? (The two look at a yellow bird with pink cheeks, some top feathers with pink ends, and is slightly tall.) *Sherry: Sorry... Uh... *???: Hahaha! Good one! *Sherry: What? *???: Don't worry about it, I keep hearing Willow about being in a group and I also hear you two are part of said group! She never told me directly, I just eavesdropped! *Pearl Fey: You're not wrong, but... *???: Oh yeah! The name's Poppy! Is it just you two out of your group? *Sherry: N-No. In fact, Willow is with... *Willow: *who is just behind Sherry while walking and turns at them* Poppy? *Poppy: Willow! Been a while! *Willow: Do you want to come with me swimming? Come on, it'll be fun! *Poppy: I just finished swimming, but with you? Count me in!!! *runs, coming to the sea* *Willow: I never said you go ahead! *tries to catch up to Poppy* *Sherry: ...Are the three of them already done changing to their swimsuits? *Pearl Fey: Willow doesn't need some clothing or swimsuit, right? That's not important! *Sherry: Right, the search! *Pearl Fey: We should go to the very end of this beach! (As the two run again, Rabbid Yoshi looks at them, then at the sea.) *Rabbid Yoshi: Sea! Sea! Yahoo! Looks fun! *???: Oh no, you don't. *Rabbid Yoshi: Rah? Night Cap? *Night Cap: You'll just bring chaos. I'm assigned not to let chaos away and let it disturb this beach... At least that's what I was told by Moon just in case... *Rabbid Yoshi: Moon? Again?! She, no fun! *Night Cap: I feel bored not being in my dojo and having to do this... *???: It's what he said. (Moon and Karaleaf are seen on the sea, but only their heads are seen. It's not possible to visualize their swimsuits if that's the case.) *Night Cap: You guys are here... *Moon: Sorry, but Rabbid Yoshi can't just swim with weapons on his hands and being a potential threat. *Rabbid Yoshi: ...No guns or any weapons? You, no fun! *Karaleaf: They aren't really allowed in beaches, or so I've heard. *Moon: I wonder how Sherry and Pearl are doing after we quickly wore our swimsuits? And... *Poppy: Incoming! *jumps as she goes on the sea* *Willow: *goes on the sea as well* Hi! I found a friend of mine to join us! *Karaleaf: A friend, huh? *Moon: A nice friend is something welcoming, that's for sure. (Near the end of Silver Shell Beach... Sylkie can be seen shedding her skin while holding a silver seashell with a tentacle, being happy. However, footsteps nearby alarm her, causing her to drop the silver seashell, turns to her "squid" form, and swims away on the sea, being immune to water.) *Pearl Fey: Look! Look! *Sherry: A silver Super Sea Snail? *picks it up* ...Nah. Normal silver seashell? *Pearl Fey: Yeah, but that's not what I'm looking for. Are there really seashells everywhere? *Sherry: I don't know, that's obvious! *Pearl Fey: You don't have beach experiences or you lost them... Wait! We don't have shovels to find a pearl, right? *Sherry: Shovels? *Pearl Fey: It's something you use to dig something up. This is going to be hard with bare hands... *Sherry: Bare hands! Shovels useful for something like sand, you know with them it's hard to just stand~! I also don't know their appearances yet, but I'll find one if we were set! *Pearl Fey: Huh? Did you just talk faster than normal? *Sherry: Rap! *wink* *Pearl Fey: ...Rap? Don't you mean "rape"? *Sherry: Rape? What? *Pearl Fey: ...Nevermind. I don't really know what that word is, neither. I don't know what I expected for an amnesiac like you regarding knowledge. I was a semi shut-in so this is hard for me. *Sherry: Amnesiac... I can still learn many things all over, I can feel it. *Pearl Fey: *sits on the sand* Learn? That'll take time like how I took few years to learn some things myself outside Kurain Village. *Sherry: ...I can learn to the point I can help. Even if something seems impossible. I don't want to be useless despite my limitations! *Pearl Fey: This is something not too important... *Sherry: I like appreciating many things I would've otherwise not done. I can't be useless in those things! *Pearl Fey: How are you going to dig up without a shovel? (Sherry kneels and starts "digging"... Through her hands. All she could get is more sand and some waste, however.) *Pearl Fey: Don't you get tired of doing that? *Sherry: It's not here. No... How do you know if there's a pearl in this beach? *Pearl Fey: Uh... I just only hope there is one... *Sherry: Hope? *Pearl Fey: Yeah. I hear pearls can be found at beaches, though I never know if they're on sand or on water. *Sherry: I just have to find it on sand, then. *stands up* (Sherry walks on and tries to find a pearl through her hands. Pearl is filled with worry, but thankful at the same time.) *Pearl Fey: I didn't know you can be that hardworking and promising despite this amnesiac... *smiles as she walks a bit further herself* (Before she'd actually walk, she picks up the silver seashell.) *Pearl Fey: Something precious... (I'll just walk on and gather some leaves. I just feel like I'm being watched. Sorry...) ---- (Few hours pass. It is now afternoon instead of morning, and it's dark and cloudy. Pearl picked up some leaves that fell from coconut trees.) *Pearl Fey: Precious and something to live... Like a shelter. Maybe, with all the leaves I've gathered while waiting... (Sherry comes back, but exhausted.) *Sherry: Huff puff... I'm tired... I found nothing... *Pearl Fey: It's not on sand, then? Aww... *Sherry: Don't worry... I'll continue. I'll continue before Moon and the others will call us back to the entrance! *Pearl Fey: Sherry, I really think you should rest. *Sherry: What do you mean? *Pearl Fey: I've been thinking what really is precious in life. The first word that came into mind was "leaves". *Sherry: Leaves? *Pearl Fey: A seashell... A shelter... *looks at the silver seashell she picked, then at the leaves* Should we build our shelter? *Sherry: What? Out of leaves? *Pearl Fey: I know this is supposed to be fun, but I've forced you into this. I was thinking sandcastles too, but what if it'll rain? Won't you die from it? *Sherry: Die... Water... *Pearl Fey: You get the point. Speaking of "rain", aside from water, what's something you want to rain down upon? *Sherry: Don't know. Ink? I use Ink Storm. Ink is precious! *Pearl Fey: So you want as precious as that to rain down? *Sherry: Yeah! *Pearl Fey: What is precious to you, exactly? (This is where Sherry stays silent. She closes her eyes, thinking about that word. She opens them and speaks out...) *Sherry: Precious is protection. It is something I can't let go, no matter what, until the end of your life. It's like... What do you call it? Heirloom? *Pearl Fey: "Air lube"? *Sherry: Huh? *Pearl Fey: ...Nevermind. With you description, pearls aren't precious... Is it because people only want to sell them? That's not precious at all! *Sherry: Pearl... *Pearl Fey: Maybe something precious is something... Like... (Before she could continue, it's starting to drizzle. This can't be good for Sherry.) *Sherry: *notices her fingers are touching the few raindrops and are slowly dissolving* Ah?! *Pearl Fey: Sherry! *looks at the leaves* ...Got it! *Sherry: G-Got what? *Pearl Fey: The leaves! That should be your shelter! *Sherry: My shelter... *nods* If you say so. *turns into an octopus as she goes near the leaves and hides in them* *Pearl Fey: ... *sits on the sand* You can't deny these raindrops are pretty, right? They can be precious. I was about to give them as an example. Everyone has their respective precious things. For instance, mine is a seashell. (Sherry peeks out for a second, then goes back. She listens for a while, but she grows tired over time.) *Pearl Fey: How could I forget this whole time? A specific seashell is precious to me because of my cousins. I would tell the whole story, but that will be later. Why was I focused on a pearl instead? Partially because of my name, and how gorgeous it is. I like pearls, even though I haven't seen one in person. Precious is similar to important, now that I think about it while you were gone... (Pearl looks inside the pile of leaves. She just smiles when she sees that Sherry already fell asleep despite the raindrops touching her very slightly, but she should be safe as long as there's not that many raindrops.) *Pearl Fey: You don't need to listen to my two questions in which I'll ask myself... Where have I been this whole time outside of Kurain Village and Mystic Maya? What exactly was my reason of tagging along with another group? (Pearl just lies down in front of the leaves while it's drizzling...) *Pearl Fey: Maybe... You're a friend who can let me explore of the outside world despite your condition... *closes eyes for a bit* (In front of the two, at the sea, Sylkie peeks in, as the two were really watched. Feeling somewhat touched, she dives down. Going through the other sea creatures and a current, she picks up something shiny. She peeks out of the water again only to flick that something as it lands near Pearl's hand, and then she leaves...) (Few minutes pass after that. It's no longer drizzling. Footsteps can be heard. The camera pans to reveal that was Moon walking, trying to find Pearl and Sherry.) *Moon: There they are... Looks like they spent time together. They even got... A pearl? (Moon on her normal outfit, as it seems she was done swimming for a while, walks near them, and picks up the pearl as she keeps it... For now.) *Moon: I'll just show it to them at home. I wanted to get out of this place after few hours, but I guess it's time to wake them up now. (I know... I can be a hypocrite.) ~ End of Episode ~ Cast Main Characters *Pearl Fey *Sherry Major Characters *Moon (Pokemon Trainer) *Karaleaf *Willow *Poppy *Sylkie Minor Characters *Rabbid Yoshi *Night Cap Trivia *The episode's title is a mix of the words "seashell" and "shelter". Category:Stories Category:Stories by Fairy27